


Blue Roses

by icbjvip



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 16:23:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13930797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icbjvip/pseuds/icbjvip
Summary: He made Mino think of blue roses.





	Blue Roses

The first sound Mino remembers hearing the first time Seungyoon walked into his flower shop was the tinkling of door chimes. He can swear it was shortly followed by soft strumming to a ukulele, but it was probably just a product of his imagination.

When he lifts his head up to look, an explosion of rich, bright blue fills his vision. In front of him was a beautiful, tall, pale guy, clad in a grey hoodie and with hair that made Mino think of blue roses.

**_“Blue roses?”_ ** the guy said, deep voice breaking into Mino’s stupor. _ Wait, did he just say it out loud?  _ It was either that or he’s a mind reader, and Mino isn’t actually convinced the latter thought is any better, really.

The ukulele drops to a tickle in his ears, but never stops.

“Oh, no, I’m not exactly looking for blue roses,” the guy laughs, eyes crinkling into tiny crescents, and Mino feels the blood rushing to his cheeks. His eyes slide downward in shyness, falling upon his plump, pink lips.

“Pink tulips?” Mino hears himself say, words carelessly tumbling out his mouth again before he can stop them. He feels the blush creep further up to his ears.

“I’ll give you one more guess.” the blue-haired boy said, leaning onto the wooden counter top between them, expression playful.

“P-pink roses?” Mino stutters, feeling silly. Maybe he should’ve asked what it was for, _ like a good, smart florist would, _ before blurting out the first thing that comes to his mind.

The guy purses his lips in thought, and Mino tries not to look at it too much. He’s probably contemplating whether to give him a hint or just flat out tell him the answer.

But Mino believes he’s rather amused by the situation, because a corner of his pretty mouth lifts into a smirk before saying, “Try something lighter.”

“White roses?”

“Bingo.” The guy breaks into a grin, nodding to Mino. “A nice small bouquet of white roses, please.”

It takes a few seconds of the guy looking at him expectantly for Mino to begin moving though, and he proceeds to silently cuss himself while de-thorning the flowers.  _ Stop acting dumb, Song Minho. Get yourself together. _

He sighs in relief when he finishes the bouquet without a single cut on any of his fingers.  _ Thank god.  _ His fantastic display of customer service was almost enough to make him permanently close up shop.

Mino turns back to the guy, whose mouth stretches into a perfect, gentle smile upon sight of the bouquet. Mino felt his knees buckle under his weight.

He clears his throat, steadying his voice–and himself–before handing over the white roses.

“Here you go.”

“It’s beautiful,” the guy says, looking at the flowers in awe. “Mom would love this.”

He turns to Mino, and this time, he was sure their eyes met, because this blue-haired boy's eyes twinkled like stars.  _ You’re more beautiful. _

“Thanks,  _ Mino.” _

Mino stills, mouth slightly agape. He hasn’t noticed the payment on the table being slipped towards him. The other guy chuckles at his obvious confusion.

“Your nameplate.” he gestures to Mino’s chest, to the little plastic bar pinned onto the upper left side of his apron.

Mino’s mouth forms an “O”, eliciting another chuckle from the guy.  _ Well, at least he isn’t reading minds. _

“You’re… you’re welcome–”

“Seungyoon.” the guy continues for him.

_ “Seungyoon.” _ Mino repeats, rolling the syllables more carefully on his tongue.  _ So his name is Seungyoon. _

_ Seungyoon _ gives him a final smile, bidding goodbye and dipping into a little bow before heading for the door, slender, pink fingers wrapped securely around white roses.

Mino wants to say something just to keep him there a bit longer, but he doesn’t speak, doesn’t do anything. He settles with watching him walk out the door instead, the ukulele strums growing fainter with every step.  _ Maybe I should’ve just given him blue roses, too,  _ he begins to think as the first few tinges of regret start sinking in.

The chimes tinkle once more, but the door doesn’t click shut.

Mino’s breath catches in his throat as Seungyoon stops in his tracks, hesitates, and then twirls around.

In a blink of an eye, he was striding back towards the counter top and back to him. The ukulele gets louder and so does Mino’s heartbeat.

Seungyoon places the flowers back onto the counter and drums his fingers lightly on the wood. He has his head slightly bowed, as if thinking of something, anything to say, and Mino stares at his bright, blue hair,  _ which makes him think of– _

“Blue roses?” Mino asks, letting the words spill past his mouth again, hopeful.

“Yes,” Seungyoon says, shy smile blooming on his face. “Blue roses.”

\---------

_ The first sound Mino remembers hearing the first time Seungyoon walked into his flower shop, and into his life, was the tinkling of door chimes. _

_ When he lifts his head up to look, an explosion of rich, bright blue fills his vision. In front of him was a beautiful, tall, pale guy, clad in a grey hoodie and with hair that made Mino think of  _ **_blue roses._ **

**Author's Note:**

> It wouldn't be Seungyoon without a twirl. Hahaha.
> 
> Inspired by the suspected comeback theme, and of course, Seungyoon's hair. Although La Vie En Rose is actually pink, the song did help me write this. (It's actually the ukulele music Mino keeps hearing) Hahaha.
> 
> First writing after a long, long block. It's been a struggle. (Still is. Lots of errors, definitely.) I hope it's good enough, though. Let me know in the comments? :D
> 
> To everybody who still remembers me, hi! ;)


End file.
